


Sweet Shock

by De_Mimsy



Series: Art Thou Thirsty? (Victuuri porn by yours truly) [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (sappy edition), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Don’t copy to another site, Hair-pulling, Insatiable Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri's Stamina, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, POV Victor Nikiforov, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Suit Kink, Thristy Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor is royally fucked in the best of ways and thanks every deity for it, demanding/bossy Yuuri, light come play, slight exhibitionism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Mimsy/pseuds/De_Mimsy
Summary: For a while now, Yuuri's had this fantasy... until he decides to take matters into his own hands, and sets everything up to give Victor a sweet surprise.When Victor comes home, he's in for an experience surpassing his wildest dreams, and ends up challenged by Yuuri's stamina yet again.





	Sweet Shock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duesterkitsch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duesterkitsch/gifts).

> I didn't plan to be a pinch hitter for Victuuri Summer Loving, but then things aligned just right for it to happen anyway. Dear Arina, thank you so much for your patience, I'm truly sorry it took me that long, and I hope this fic checks all the right boxes. I'm crossing my fingers that you'll like it ❤️
> 
> Title was graciously provided by Hozier and his mad songwriting skills. (Song: "Be" from Wasteland, Baby! verse "With the same sweet shock of when Adam first came")

_ Sponsor meeting went well and is over now. The traffic doesn _ _ ’t seem to be too bad yet, so I think I’ll be back home and in your arms in about 30 minutes _ 😘❤️ 

Rereading the message, Victor frowned at the heart, and decided to add two more before he pressed send. 

He put his phone back into the jacket of his dark grey suit and quickly went down the rest of the stairs to the underground garage of the building. Once he reached his sleek, black Porsche he dropped his briefcase on the passenger seat and started the engine. 

  
  


For his entire drive home through Saint Petersburg his fingers drummed on the steering wheel, and he repeatedly had to force his attention back to the traffic in front of him. When Yuuri had told him goodbye this morning he mentioned that he was planning something for them this afternoon —but no matter how much Victor tried to give his best impression of puppy-eyes, Yuuri had only smirked and answered,  “it’s a surprise. I’m sure you’ll love it. Just text me when you’re done and coming home”. So, needless to say, Victor had been  _ dying _ to know Yuuri ’s plans ever since. He might’ve sent his fiancé a text or two, making guesses what the surprise was, but Yuuri didn’t reply for hours, and when he did it was just with a winking smiley and a heart. 

  
  


By the time he reached his garage he ’d come up with at least five new guesses for Yuuri’s plans. The thought of all of them had him racing up the stairs to their apartment, but when he made it through their entrance door only Makkachin came to greet him. 

“Hi Makka,” Victor bent down to scratch her head, “how is my sweetest girl? Have you been good?” 

Makka huffed and pressed back against his hand, demanding more affection. Petting her obediently, Victor glanced up to the hooks for Makka ’s leashes and collars, frowning when he saw a note taped next to them. “I already took Makka on her long walk today,” it read in Yuuri’s tidy handwriting. Victor straightened and looked over to their shoe rack and wardrobe. Yuuri’s things where there, and so were his keys. 

“Yuuri? I’m home,” no answer came. “Are you hiding from me?” Again, silence. 

Well, that was certainly new. Quickly slipping out of his coat and shoes, Victor entered the living area. The open kitchen was tidy, and Makka ’s bowls were freshly filled, with no other traces of Yuuri. None of this had been part of the scenes Victor’d imagined while driving home. He went to the sink to get himself a glass of water and wash his hands, hoping that all of this was part of the surprise, that everything was fine. Should he wait here? Was Yuuri just not ready yet? Or was Yuuri waiting for him in— _ oh _ . The bedroom. Victor had barely finished that train of thought when his legs already began moving on their own will. 

  
  


Halfway there he heard a muffled noise and froze. Had he imagined that just now? He waited, listening closely. 

“_Ahhhnnnn,_” there it was again, louder this time. _Was that_—that sounded like one of Yuuri’s moans. One of the _good_ moans. Was he supposed to enter? He really hoped so. Still, he lingered, unsure if he should go back and wait for Yuuri to come out...

“Hahhhh, Victor—” 

Victor ’s mouth ran dry. Without another thought he took the last few steps. Directly at the door he could hear faint rustling from the other side, and he stopped again. 

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he decided to knock and call out to Yuuri.  “Yuuri? I’m coming in...” 

  
  


The sight in front of him burned itself into Victor ’s memory forever: Yuuri was completely naked, propped up on his knees in the middle of their king-sized bed, with his ass up in the air and facing Victor. Next to him laid their bottle of lube and one of their plugs, still glistening and wet. Yuuri was breathing heavily, while one of their dildos slid in and out of him, his right hand keeping it at a steady rhythm. His face was beautifully flushed where it rested on the comforter, his expression one of utter bliss. Victor swallowed a groan as his gaze travelled back over Yuuri’s deliciously arched back to his ass, feeling himself rapidly growing hard as he followed the movements of Yuuri’s hand.

“Victor,” Yuuri breathed, disrupting Victor’s dazed state. 

“Yuuri,” he whispered, and his knees went weak. Stumbling into the room, he pushed the door shut behind him, and sank against it for a moment, staring. “I... _wow._ That’s quite the surprise.”

Yuuri ’s mouth twitched, “that’s what it was supposed to be.” His breath hitched, and he spread his legs a bit wider, “don’t take your eyes off me, keep on watching... This is for you.”

Victor licked his lips, his eyes hungrily following the dildo as it disappeared in Yuuri time and time again. By now he was painfully hard, and he started palming himself through his pants, desperately trying to take the edge off. 

“Show me how well you’re taking the dildo darling. Spread your cheeks for me so I can see,” he ordered with a velvet soft voice. 

Yuuri moaned and his rhythm stuttered, then he followed Victor ’s instructions.

“My Yuuri, so beautiful. Breathtaking,” Victor sighed, squeezing himself.

But with every stroke of the toy he struggled to just stay back and watch. He couldn ’t take it much longer. He  _ had _ to touch Yuuri, taste him, kiss him, feel him...    
“Can I—please, I want to join you—”

“Yes,” Yuuri shuddered, his heavy-lidded eyes burning themselves into Victor’s, “please, all this was to prepare myself for you,” he bit his lip, and slowed his hand to a mere teasing, “please come here and fuck me.” 

Victor groaned. Yuuri ’s words were going straight to his cock, making him twitch. With three big steps he was by the edge of their bed, hands flying up to his suit jacket, hastily undoing the top button and reaching for his vest next. 

“Wait,” Yuuri’s voice was suddenly sharp, and he was half sitting up. 

Victor paused immediately, the change of Yuuri ’s tone throwing him off. 

Yuuri was worrying his lips, and the blush on his cheeks deepened. He kept his eyes averted, but began to talk again,  “just... I mean, I want you to stay dressed—if that’s okay. I’d really like that, please?”

“Of course,” Victor hurried to say, before he remembered Yuuri’s previous words. “But...” words failed him, so he gestured vaguely between them.

If possible, the blush on Yuuri ’s cheeks got even darker. “I mean that... I want you to, uh, keep wearing your suit, while you... is it okay if you just shove your pants down as little as you need to?  _ Ivebeenfantasisingaboutthatalot, _ ” Yuuri mumbled the last part quickly, but Victor still managed to understand him. 

“_Miliy,__” _he breathed the endearment, stunned and elated at once. 

Only when he climbed onto the bed was Yuuri looking up at him again, deep blush still in place and a small smile forming on his lips. Victor smiled back and reached out to cup Yuuri ’s cheek. 

“Thank you for telling me,” he murmured, leaning in for a kiss. 

Yuuri ’s lips were full and soft under Victor’s, welcoming him willingly. Humming, Victor dragged his lips over Yuuri’s, savouring how the tension left Yuuri’s body. His left hand ghosted over Yuuri’s side, before he began to explore Yuuri’s upper body in earnest, stroking over Yuuri’s perfect, smooth skin. In response Yuuri opened his mouth, pulled on Victor’s lip with a sigh, and flicked his tongue over it. Victor pressed back, hungrily sucking on Yuuri’s lips and chasing his tongue. Rutting his clothed erection against Yuuri’s ass cheek, he aimed for one of Yuuri’s nipples, pinching, rolling and pulling on it until Yuuri whined into his mouth.

Breathing hard, Victor broke the kiss. He nuzzled against Yuuri ’s temple, and said, “let me take care from here on and make yourself comfortable, my love.” 

Yuuri nodded and fell forward onto his underarms again. Shuffling around until he knelt behind his fianc é, Victor placed a gentle hand on Yuuri’s shoulder blade. Beneath him, Yuuri melted with a sigh, fully presenting himself to Victor. 

“Beautiful,” whispered Victor, smiling when he felt Yuuri tremble. 

His hand trailed back along Yuuri ’s spine until it lay on his plush, round cheek. Swiftly, Victor undid his belt, barely freeing himself from his pants. Wrapping his hand around his cock he hissed and stroked himself a few times, before he reached for the base of the dildo that was still buried in Yuuri. 

“You’re so relaxed,” he marvelled, pulling the realistic dildo nearly all the way out, “I could just slide right in, completely bottom out,” in one smooth push he drove the toy back in completely, “is that what you want me to do?”

Yuuri whined and pushed back,  “please Vitya, no teasing.”

Victor chuckled and grabbed the lube, applying some to his dick. Taking hold of the dildo, he carefully pulled it out. Both of his hands came to a rest on Yuuri ’s ass, and he dug his fingers in, spreading the cheeks. 

“My Yuuri, so good for me, so well prepared. Your hole even stayed open for me,” he licked his lips, and moved closer until his cock brushed Yuuri’s slick entrance. Then he leaned forward to croon into Yuuri’s ear, “so greedy to be filled, aren’t you?”

A full body shiver travelled through Yuuri, and he whimpered,  “ _ Victor, please! _ ” 

Without wasting another moment, Victor pressed in. Yuuri ’s familiar warmth pulled him in, swallowed him, and he couldn’t help but follow until he was balls deep in Yuuri. Gasping, Yuuri arched his back, and his walls adjusting snugly around Victor. Their grip made him see stars, and he had to rest his forehead in Yuuri’s neck to catch his breath. The fresh and wooden scent of Yuuri’s shampoo filled his nose, and all he could smell, taste, hear, see, and feel was Yuuri. He was everywhere and everything.

“Miliy you feel so incredible. I swear, being in you is one of the best feelings in the world,” Victor sighed, trailing his lips over Yuuri’s nape. 

Yuuri keened and pressed back, not able to stand any amount of space between them. 

Kissing and sucking along Yuuri ’s shoulders and neck, Victor began to slide out and set a steady pace. He kept mumbling praises and sweet words into Yuuri’s skin. Underneath him, Yuuri angled his hips and shuddered with the next thrust. 

“Yes, just like that Vitya,” he panted, “I’ve wanted this the whole day,” Yuuri met his thrusts half way now. Clenching around him and moving his hips faster Yuuri urged him on, “please never stop, you—_aahhhh_—feel so good.”

A breathless laugh escaped Victor. He was sweating in his suit, closely pressed to Yuuri ’s back and feverishly moving to keep up, to make them both feel good. But Yuuri’s words, and really, the whole situation began to catch up with him. Images of Yuuri pleasuring himself with the dildo, his smoldering eyes on Victor mixed with the current sensations, and took over his mind. Yuuri’s moans were nearly too much to handle. He could feel his balls tightening, and a wave of intense pleasure surged through him. At this rate, he wouldn’t last long.

“Yuuri, we have to slow down a bit if you want me to keep up, love,” Victor warned. 

When Yuuri showed no signs of complying Victor straightened up and buried his right hand in Yuuri ’s hair, fisted around the strands and pulled Yuuri up. Crying out, Yuuri followed until he was pressed to Victor’s chest. Using his other arm, Victor caged Yuuri in.

“I said, we have to slow down if you want this to last longer,” he said through gritted teeth. 

Yuuri panted heavily and tried to get any friction he could. His eyes watered a bit and he groaned. 

“Vitya, please, _please, I need more__—_”

Victor shut his eyes tightly and kept holding on. Taking laboured breaths, he willed his thoughts into another direction, desperate to calm down a bit. 

“Patience darling, I’ll give you anything, but you have to be patient with me. _Please,_ I want this as much as you do,” Victor spoke against Yuuri’s neck. 

Grazing his teeth over Yuuri ’s pulse point and sucking on it he tried his best to distract Yuuri. It didn’t work for long. So the next time Yuuri began to squirm in his arms Victor pulled nearly all the way out and dove back in hard and fast, keeping a firm grip on Yuuri’s hair. 

“Hahhhhh Vitya, yes, aga—”

In one movement Victor pressed Yuuri back down to the mattress and slid out, then he gripped Yuuri ’s hips and flipped him over. Yuuri gasped and stared up at him with wide, round eyes. For a moment they just looked at each other, frozen. 

As Victor was watching, a slow smirk spread over Yuuri ’s face. Quicker than Victor could react, Yuuri sat up and grabbed his tie. 

“Got you,” Yuuri purred and tucked him closer. Pressing his forehead against Victor’s, Yuuri stared him in the eyes and continued, “I need more, and I don’t care what you do or how you do it, but don’t you dare stop.”

Victor ’s mouth ran dry, and all he could do was nod before Yuuri pulled him down with himself, never letting go of that tie. In the end he was helpless when it came to Yuuri. Giving up any attempts at control, he handed himself over to Yuuri, and prayed he’d manage to keep up as long as possible. 

Yuuri raised his free hand up to Victor ’s chest. Letting it wander down over Victor’s body Yuuri’s hand slid between his legs and took hold of his cock. Shivering, Victor closed his eyes and tried to keep his breathing level. Then, Yuuri captured Victor’s lips in a hungry kiss. 

“God, Yuuri,” Victor muttered into the kiss, and his hands found their way back into Yuuri’s hair. 

Under him, Yuuri guided Victor ’s penis back against his hole and wrapped his legs around him. His gorgeous thighs pressed Victor closer until he slipped back in again. 

“Finally,” Yuuri hissed. 

His legs controlled the rhythm and speed of Victor ’s thrusts, and his back bowed to welcome Victor in deeper. On the next push inside Victor felt Yuuri tremble and squeeze. 

“Hahhhh, yesss. Right... there,” Yuuri moaned, “fuck Victor you feel so good.”

Victor lost himself in Yuuri. The pleasure was overwhelming, and all he could do was move with Yuuri as he picked up the pace. He felt hot all over, sweat was dripping down his back. His fingers clenched in Yuuri ’s silken hair, and he broke away from Yuuri’s lips to mouth along his jaw and down his neck, sucking and biting mindlessly. Licking his lips he could taste the salt of Yuuri’s fresh sweat. His nose buried in Yuuri’s hair, he inhaled deeply, and the smell of sex mixed with Yuuri’s scent in the most intoxicating way. All he could feel was Yuuri. Yuuri, clenching around him, Yuuri’s limbs keeping him close so he couldn’t escape or stop. Distantly he felt Yuuri’s breath brush over his skin as his fiancé groaned and whispered his name over and over again like a prayer.

Victor sobbed at the intensity of it all,  “my Yuuri, so good—” 

He could feel the pressure build up in his groin, the pleasure racing through his body until he trembled. Moaning loudly, he gave in. Dizziness overtook him, and his vision went white. 

  
  


With a jerk he came back to the present. His face was buried in Yuuri ’s neck and he was gasping for air. A wince escaped him as he felt Yuuri pick up the pace again, chasing his own release. He let go of Yuuri’s hair and grabbed his hips instead, pushing them down. And as expected, Yuuri strained against his hold and whined.

“Yuuri, stop please, I can’t continue like this,” he hissed, “I promise I’ll take care of you, I’ll make you feel so good. Will you let me, please?” 

Underneath him Yuuri took a deep, shuddering breath, nodded and slowly let go of him. Victor took hold of Yuuri ’s calves and bent his hips slightly upwards. Ever so carefully he slipped out, and continued to shuffle back on his knees. 

“Stay like that for me, I have something I want to try,” Victor said while he climbed off the bed. 

When he stood on the plush carpet at the foot of their bed he reached out for Yuuri ’s ankles. Catching Yuuri’s eye, he smirked at his confused expression and pulled his fiancé over their bed until his ass rested on the edge. 

“Now, this is something I’ve been fantasising about...” he hummed and sank to his knees. 

He let his hands caress Yuuri ’s legs and bent down to trail kisses over the insides of Yuuri’s thighs, sucking on the soft skin every now and then. Listening to Yuuri’s breathing, his gasps and slow exhales, the tiny sounds catching in his throat, he made sure to worship Yuuri’s thighs as they deserved.

“Miliy, I loved your surprise, you had everything so well prepared,” he dragged his lips a few centimetres up and nibbled on the tiny bit of fat on the inside of the upper end of Yuuri’s thighs. 

“All this surpassed my wildest dreams, and I’m sure I’ll never be able to forget today. No one can surprise me as you do, did you know that, my Yuuri?”

Yuuri ’s breath hitched. 

Deciding that he could show some mercy, Victor skimmed his right hand over Yuuri ’s leg, until his hand reached Yuuri’s slick entrance. Resting his head on Yuuri’s hip he looked up and found Yuuri gazing back at him. With Yuuri’s full attention on him, he pressed a chaste kiss to Yuuri’s hip and sent a smile up to his fiancé. Then Victor proceeded to watch Yuuri’s face closely as he ghosted his fingers over his hole, just teasing what he planned to do. 

“I wonder if I properly marked you up inside...” he still circled Yuuri’s asshole with his fingers, but added a bit more pressure now. “Do you want me to check?”

Yuuri huffed and tried to chase his touch. 

“Impatient?” Victor grinned at the rapidly growing frustration of his love. 

“Vitya,_ please_—” 

“Please what?”

“Just—I don’t care what, but I need you _now_,” Yuuri pleaded and Victor complied immediately, slipping two of his fingers in with ease. 

Sighing, Yuuri pressed against Victor ’s hand, leaning into his touch as much as he could. 

Slowly, Victor pulled his fingers out and pushed them in again, curled his fingers and added pressure on the down stroke to massage Yuuri ’s prostate. Yuuri’s hips rocked and met his movements, and his breaths grew laboured. 

He bit his lips before he began to speak again, breathing over Yuuri ’s swollen, and so far neglected erection. 

“My Yuuri, you made me feel so good earlier. Do you know how much I love to fill you up with my cum? And you took it all so well. My fingers are coated in it...” he paused and lowered himself to mouth at Yuuri’s testicles, licking and kissing them lazily. “Marking you up like this, spreading my cum all over your walls, using it to massage and pleasure you like I’m doing now... it turns me on so much. I want to do it over and over again.” 

Yuuri thrashed, a high pitched whine leaving his lips.

“Mine. You’re all mine,” Victor purred, and put extra pressure on the bundle of nerves inside Yuuri.

“_Vitya_,” Yuuri breathed, and reached out to slip his fingers into Victor’s hair.

Victor looked up at Yuuri, and smiled at his blissful expression. For a moment Victor couldn ’t help but marvel at how good the deep flush on Yuuri’s cheeks looked on him, and how the light sheen of sweat spread over his body. 

“Yuuri you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever met, and I’m so lucky to be your fiancé. You’re so talented, passionate, and strong... and all mine,” finally he allowed himself to lick from the base of Yuuri’s cock to his glans, drawing a whine from Yuuri. 

Humming as he tasted the beads of precum on his tongue, Victor sucked the head of Yuuri ’s dick into his mouth and teased the sensitive ridge with his tongue. Yuuri moaned louder now, and his rocking hips stuttered. 

Never ceasing to massage Yuuri ’s prostate in the same drawn out tempo, Victor spoke words of encouragement between kissing along Yuuri’s shaft. As he reached the head again he opened his mouth, and greedily pulled Yuuri back in. Bobbing his head up and down, he sucked Yuuri’s dick. Yuuri’s hand clenched in his hair, his moans of Victor’s name interrupted with a stream of Japanese, but aside from ‘yes’, ‘more’, ‘harder’ and ‘so good’ the remaining words went over Victor’s head. 

It wouldn ’t be long now, judging by the pitch of Yuuri’s voice. Quickly, Victor added a third finger and changed the pattern to circling and stroking over the bundle of nerves inside of Yuuri. Shivering, Yuuri clutched around his fingers. He cried out, and a second later his cock pulsated in Victor’s mouth, shooting spurts of salty come. When the cumming subsided, Victor pulled off and swallowed Yuuri’s load. Catching his breath, he rested his head on Yuuri’s left thigh, and soothed his hand over it, waiting for Yuuri to recover. 

His Yuuri was still breathing hard when Victor felt his hand patting his head. 

“That was... intense,” Yuuri’s voice was dazed. 

Chuckling, Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri ’s thigh and straightened up. 

“It sure was. I don’t think I can quite believe what just happened. I might ask you if I dreamt that later on,” he winked. 

Yuuri only hummed and fell silent again. 

“Miliy, I’d like to pull my fingers out soon, so I can get up and out of this suit...”

“Oh, right—just a moment,” Yuuri said, lifting his legs for a more comfortable angle. “Okay, you can.”

Despite being careful, Yuuri hissed as he drew his fingers out. 

“I’ll only do light training tomorrow,” he muttered. 

“That should be okay,” Victor said while standing up and rounding their bed. “Stay there, I’ll get the wet wipes.”

“Thank you,”his fiancé sighed.

Retrieving the wipes from his bedside drawer, Victor came back to Yuuri ’s side and sat down next to him on the bed. Yuuri gave him a small smile as he took one and began to clean himself. In the mean time, Victor collected the toys lying on the bed and waited for Yuuri to finish. 

Upon Yuuri ’s questioning look, Victor shook his head and said, “I’ll take everything to the bathroom and freshen up there. Wait here for me?” 

Nodding, Yuuri took a second wipe, and Victor leaned over to press a kiss to Yuuri ’s temple. 

  
  


Closing the bathroom door behind him, Victor dropped the toys in the sink. Washing his hands, he checked his reflection and promptly made a face at the rumpled, sweaty suit clinging to him. He could only hope that he hadn ’t ruined this one completely. Peeling it off, he quickly examined it for any stains or tears. He sighed in relief when he couldn’t find any noteworthy damage, and put the suit on its hanger. 

  
  


A few minutes later he stepped back into their bedroom, where he found Yuuri curled together under their comforter. Naked as he was, he joined his fianc é under the covers. Yuuri turned around and shuffled closer, his head bowed. 

Gently, Victor reached out with one hand and cupped Yuuri ’s cheek, “how are you feeling my love? Do you want to cuddle with me?”

“Hmm, yes,” Yuuri answered. 

Deciding to give Yuuri the time he needed, Victor pulled him into his embrace and kissed the top of his head. 

Some time went by. Exhaustion was slowly catching up with him, but he fought to stay awake.

Eventually, Yuuri spoke quietly:  “was it really okay? It wasn’t... wasn’t too much?”

Instinctively, Victor pressed him closer to his chest.  “No, it wasn’t too much. It was intense, but really hot. I loved it.”

In his arms Yuuri relaxed a bit, but still kept his face buried. Caressing Yuuri ’s head and back, Victor waited.

After a while Yuuri wiggled against him until he had his face on eye-level with Victor ’s. 

Victor gave him a warm smile.  “Thank you for today. I meant it when I said I wouldn’t be able to forget it you know?” 

Yuuri blushed and looked down.  “I won’t forget it either. I really thought about doing this a lot.”

Victor couldn ’t help the smirk. “Are there other things you’ve been thinking a lot about?” 

“Mhm, maybe...”

“I hope you’ll tell me about them or show them to me soon. I’d return the favour, too.” 

“I’d like that... I also liked what you did in the end. A lot, actually,” Yuuri admitted, his blush getting darker. 

Chuckling, Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri ’s forehead, “good, because I also liked it  _ a lot _ . ” 

Snaking his arms around Victor, Yuuri pulled him into a kiss. One kiss turned into two, and before long the tension had left Yuuri completely. Victor melted into the sweetness of Yuuri ’s kisses, and into the warm, peaceful closeness he felt whenever they snuggled up like this. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing! Unbelievable, I know. Anyway, I still love Victuuri with all my heart and at this point I don't think that'll ever change. 
> 
> Translation note:  
Miliy is Russian for dear/sweet
> 
> I'm happy and unbelievably grateful for any and all kudos and comments ❤️ 
> 
> Find me on [**tumblr**](https://and-then-yoi-happened.tumblr.com), [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/EDemimsy), and [**pillowfort**](https://www.pillowfort.io/Emma_DeMimsy).


End file.
